loonaticsunleashedfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack E. Coyote
Jack E. Coyote is the younger cousin of Tech E. Coyote. He was given his powers by his older cousin. He was later inducted into the Lunatics. He is called in when ever they need a stealth mission or a rescue mission, but he does sometimes go out, but usually stays on the base with his cuz .His powers that were given to him when his cousin Tech created meteorite similar to the one that effected the lunatics instead it backfired and affected Jack. His powers that he received was Aura Manipulation and the ability to regenerate his body after being disintegrated or suffering injury (a likely reference to his ancestor's tendency to suffer grueling injuries yet rapidly recover). He is over avergae smart but not like his older cousin. He is good friends with all the Loonatics, especially Rev Runner even though he is a roadrunner. Though Jack has problems with Rev's parents who usually say nasty things about coyote's earning Jack a growl. He is a very Kind and Loyal person willing to give up his life for his friends. Powers Jack was effected by a meteorite created by both Tech and Zidavia, so it then later backfired onto Jack gving him abilities of Aura Manipulation and Regeneration Healing Factor. Aura Manipulation Jack can manipulate this kind of energy in various ways. However, this ability deals with the energy of his spiritual essence instead of the entire universe. Aura is the energy that is formed from his achievement of spiritual power through extreme mental focus and strong emotions. Users of this power are able to increase their natural abilities, attract and repel the aura of others, sense the aura, and project it. * Aura Attacks: Jack can release/use life-force to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. * Aura Blast: Jack can release energy over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. * Ergokinetic Combat: Jack is able to utilize Energy Manipulation with his physical combat skill, channeling energy through parts of his body or use the energy for defensive purposes. * Aura Generation: Jack can generate Aura, the subtle, luminous radiation that surrounds a person or object that could alter the emotions and energy levels of oneself and others. Jack can generate aura within himself as well. * Aura Detection: Jack can sense the presence of auras and possibly gain detailed understanding about the auras they are sensing, including the amount/size of auras they are sensing and whether they are hidden. Sensing auras also allows the user to view surroundings even with a blindfold, and read the thoughts and movements of other beings by sensing the aura that they emit. * Empathy: Jack can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. He can attack someone in a personal and emotional way since they know exactly what emotion is flowing through themselves and can use this knowledge to play against them. Some users may learn to read emotional imprints left into environment or objects * Emotional Aura: Jack can generate aura of emotional energy that can amplify/induce emotions on beings inside their aura and gain power from the emotions. * Indomitable Will: Jack had gained an unnaturally strong willpower, enabling him to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through Jack's will, he is able to face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against him, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing himself past his own limitations. * Illusion Awareness: '''Jack is able to be completely aware at all times of the true reality around him, potentially seeing through any optical and/or mental illusions that others attempt to deceive them with. '''Regenerative Healing Factor Jack can rapidly regenerate. In other words, he can recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely; he can sometimes regrow missing limbs and has the ability to regenerate his body after being disintegrated. * Reforming: Jack is able to automatically reform upon destruction of his body, completely restoring his body to its former state and reconstructing every piece of his body that was out of place. * Disease Immunity: Jack is immune, digestive, and other organ systems are enhanced or evolved far beyond that of a normal human's. They are completely immune to every form of disease brought on by bacteria, viruses, or even parasites. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Coyotes Category:Fannon Characters Category:Characters Category:Coyote Family Member's